Alérian 27 - Le phoenix de la mer d'étoiles
by iloveharlock
Summary: Tandis que le cours des vies de son petit monde naturel reprend relativement paisiblement, Alérian sillonne toujours la mer d'étoiles, allant à la rencontre de son nouveau combat surnaturel. Il va lui falloir comprendre le fonctionnement de la Canne de la Déesse d'Or pour vaincre les Liliths et de sauver ses amis Dragons. Ensuite, d'autres combats seront à venir, sans fin.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Warius, Clio, l'Arcadia, appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto

Les autres sont à moi

 **1.**

Enysse et Aérandor avaient fait fête à leur petit frère Kyrian, ravis dans la foulée de retrouver leur mère, encore dolente, les joues pâles, mais le regard radieux.

\- Papa ! ajoutèrent-ils ensuite.

\- Touché que vous vous aperceviez enfin de ma présence, ironisa le grand brun borgne et balafré en étreignant les aînés de ses enfants.

\- Grand frère Alie et surtout Dana se sont bien occupés de nous, assura Enysse.

\- Je n'en doutais pas. Votre frère fera toujours le max pour votre bien-être.

\- On l'aime ! firent en chœur l'adolescente et le petit garçon. Il est où ?

\- Il a du boulot…

\- Il est très triste, glissa Aérandor en passant le doigt sur la balafre surnaturelle de sa joue gauche.

Alastor vint alors embrasser son cousin avec qui il partageait la même cicatrice.

\- Il nous a sauvés. A présent, il doit aider ses amis Dragons ! Il est parti pour un bon moment.

Par réflexe, Albator jeta un coup d'œil à Danéïre qui avait entretemps pris les dernières nouvelles de sa belle-sœur. La jeune femme au teint de bistre et à la chevelure de jais inclina positivement la tête, confirmant les nouvelles au sujet de son époux.

\- Et Warius a demandé à ce que tu passes le voir dès que possible après ton arrivée, compléta Danéïre.

\- Moi ? Je suis en congés prolongés, voire même permanents, je ne lui servirai plus d'éclaireur ! J'avais enseigné à Alie qu'il comprendrait bien de mes engagements, décisions, quand il serait lui-même père – c'est-à-dire devenir à la fois raisonnable et prêt à tout donner pour les siens, à n'importe quel prix ! Mais j'ai été pris à mon propre piège quelque part car Alérian m'a appris une autre leçon : quand on est père et grand-père, on ne se comporte plus en fou suicidaire dès que l'occasion se présente ! J'ai passé l'âge, je passe la main, même si l'idée de ferrailler ne me déplaît pas trop si ça arrivait ! A moindre échelle qu'Alie, je suis un gardien de cette mer d'étoiles, et elle pourra toujours compter sur moi ! Mais là, pour un bon moment, j'ai à prendre le plus grand soin de ma petite famille et de Chalandra qui est encore bien faible… J'irai voir Warius, quand j'en aurai envie !

Danéïre fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Warius a dit que c'était important, Albator, insista-t-elle.

\- L'important est pour moi, en ces instants, devant mon œil !

\- Je comprends. Le goûter des jeunes est prêt. Pour nous, les grands, il y a du vin chaud vu que chez nous c'est l'ère glaciaire !

Albator glissa son bras sous celui de sa belle-fille, quittant le salon des retrouvailles pour la véranda couverte où la collation avait été servie, pour tous.

A la dérobée, Danéïre jeta un coup d'œil à Albator, constata son air sombre, fermé, inquiet aussi, après qu'il ait affiché une mine rassurante pour les petits.

« Si Alie ne m'a pas tout dit, et que toi tu fais de la rétention d'informations, c'est que la situation est pire que jamais ! Oh, mon pauvre époux, j'espère que tu auras des idées géniales sur ce coup ! ».

* * *

Avec une surprise incommensurable, Warius avait entendu l'annonce de sa secrétaire.

\- Albator ? Albator !

\- Oui, c'est mon surnom de guerre. Je ne réponds qu'à lui, quasiment en toutes circonstances. Tu as pris un coup de vieux, Warius !

\- J'ai assez mal supporté la dernière (més)aventure, avoua l'Amiral de la Flotte de la République Indépendante. Je m'en étais ouvert à Alérian, quand il voulait me remettre ses étoiles. Alors que j'avais imploré ces étoiles pour lui s'il m'arrivait vraiment quelque chose !

Albator soupira, faisant tourner la tasse de café entre ses mains.

\- Et je te sens mal. Je n'avais pas besoin que Danéïre me le dise ! Alie est reparti en guerre ?

\- Oui, avec ton _Arcadia_ , et ma bénédiction. Mais ce genre de mission, cela ne relève pas de mon autorité… J'espère qu'il pourra déployer tous ses talents pour en finir avec ces Poupées ! Et je l'attends, impatiemment !

\- Pourquoi ?

Warius ne répondit pas, tournant et retournant entre ses doigts une fine baguette blanche.

\- Vu ta loquacité je me casse… grinça Albator en se levant et en quittant le bureau du QG de la Flotte Indépendante.

Le grand brun balafré prit l'ascenseur, regagnant le parking souterrain où se trouvait son véhicule de location.

« Warius, tu veux donc démissionner ? ! Tu lâches tout, mon vieil ami ? En tous cas, il te faudra attendre le retour d'Alérian, et il est parti si loin, si loin… ».


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Beebop roula silencieusement jusqu'à la plateforme de la passerelle de l' _Arcadia_ , présentant une tasse de thé fumant à Alérian.

\- Merci, mon petit ange gardien rouge et blanc ! sourit le jeune homme.

\- Alie a raison, approuva Clio qui juste avant avait reçu une bouteille de saké. Tu es notre indispensable protecteur. Tu es aux petits soins ! Merci, Beebop !

Presque rose d'émotion dans ses yeux électroniques dorés, le petit robot quitta la passerelle.

Alérian, par réflexes, souffla et tourna la cuillère dans sa tasse en verre avant de boire une première gorgée prudente de son breuvage bouillant.

\- Je devance ta question, Clio, reprit-il. Je retourne au Sanctuaire des Poupées. Mais des coordonnées, je n'en connais que les rares bribes de mes téléportations. J'espère que nous arriverons au bon endroit !

\- Je te fais entière confiance, assura la Jurassienne avec un sourire invisible sur sa face dépourvue de bouche.

\- Merci, Clio.

\- Pourquoi en douter ? fit doucement cette dernière.

\- Tu as voué ton amitié à mon père. Moi, je ne suis que son fils. Je comprendrais que…

\- Et moi je pensais que depuis toutes ces années, tu savais que j'englobais toute la famille de mon ami dans mon dévouement ! Je suis là, je n'en bougerai pas ! Et quoi qu'il arrive !

\- Merci.

Clio tendit la main pour caresser tendrement la joue balafrée du jeune homme.

\- Tu vas sauver tes amis Dragons, j'en suis certaine. Et ces horribles Poupées automates ne joueront plus jamais leur manège chantant et presque inoffensif au premier regard… Tu vas, une fois de plus, faire rendre gorge aux méchants !

\- Il le faut, soupira Alérian, sans joie. Je n'accepterai jamais que Zunia, Wakrist et Denver…

La voix du jeune homme se brisa alors que des larmes envahissaient ses yeux. Il ne dit plus rien et se contenta de passer la manche de sa veste noire et rubis sur son visage.

* * *

Le capitaine intérimaire de l' _Arcadia_ se réveilla, non sans difficultés, quand Toshiro fit office de réveil-matin.

\- Quoi, Toshy ?

\- Tu as l'Amiral Zéro en ligne.

\- Mais, il m'a laissé partir… Bien. Je passe une robe de chambre, et je lui réponds.

Les yeux encore plein de sommeil, Alérian s'assit devant la caméra renvoyant l'image de son hologramme vers l'Amiral de sa Flotte.

\- Warius ?

\- Désolé de te harceler. Mais je tenais à ce que cela soit quasiment officiel. A ton retour, j'aurai à te remettre la baguette d'Amiral. Je prends ma retraite !

\- Warius ! Non, c'est trop tôt !

\- C'est trop tard, rectifia Warius Zéro, fatigué dans le regard et toute son attitude. Je n'en peux plus et…

\- Warius, tu es un crétin de première ! glapit Alérian. Ce que tu me dis, c'est ce que je ressens, à chaque combat surnaturel, encore et encore… Mais je n'ai pas l'option de baisser les bras. Je suis obligé aux combats… Alors, bureaucrate, arrête de te plaindre dès qu'un événement surnaturel te touche !

\- Ce n'est pas…

\- Je sais que tu as été victime collatérale, plus d'une fois, répondit Alérian, plus doucement. Mais je ne peux rien arrêter, je ne peux éviter un combat… Et j'ignore ce qui peut arriver ! Mais si je reviens, je n'ai pas encore trop envie de prendre officiellement ta baguette d'Amiral… Je suis commandant de bord !

\- Je l'étais, à l'époque. Et les Erguls ont brisé quelque part mes ambitions. Rien n'a tourné comme je le voulais… Et je veux au moins peaufiner ma sortie !

\- Je n'en serai pas, Warius. Tu as encore du temps, et tant de bien à faire ! On en reparlera. Là, je cherche le Sanctuaire des Liliths !

\- Bonne chance, Alie.

\- Merci.

Alérian retourna plonger dans son lit.

« Sous peu, nous serons au Sanctuaire des Poupées, j'ai tellement peur ! »


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Bien qu'on ne le lui ait pas demandé, Clio demeurait sur la passerelle de l' _Arcadia_ , en une sorte de veille.

Tout en pinçant les cordes de sa harpe, elle hocha légèrement de la tête.

\- Je perçois ta présence, Lumiane ! Tu peux apparaître, tu ne me surprendras pas. Bien que je ne sois pas celle à qui tu as envie de parler, je me trompe ?

\- Non. Et moi je déployais de l'énergie pour que tu viennes me voir, avant de te rendre auprès de notre ami.

\- Je réponds donc à ton appel, fit la Déesse d'Or. Mais préserver l'esprit et les cœurs d'Alérian n'a jamais été une bonne méthode, pour l'aider dans ses combats, du passé et à venir.

\- Il faut pourtant prendre soin de lui, insista la Jurassienne en levant la tête, mais toujours sans cesser de jouer à l'improvisation. Il est éreinté, trop d'émotions, trop de faits graves en peu de temps…

\- Et cela a commencé avec mon involontaire attaque, quand une Lilith me possédait, soupira la Déesse Dorée. Je lui ai causé des blessures internes sévères. Mais je l'ai remis d'aplomb avant qu'il ne reparte.

\- En revanche, tous les événements se sont succédés, jusqu'au Sanctuaire des Liliths. Et Alie n'avait pas digéré un instant la vaporisation du _Karyu_ et de l' _Arcadia_. Il était émotionnellement complètement démoli bien qu'il tente de ne pas trop en témoigner…

Clio soupira.

\- Mais il combattu les Liliths du mieux qu'il le pouvait, poursuivit-elle. Et au final il a vu tomber ses amis Dragons. Je ne sais pas comment il parvient toujours à fonctionner, à tenir debout, à continuer et à se préparer à un combat par trop inégal. Dans la configuration actuelle, il n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir. Je l'accompagne, mais je ne voudrais pas faire chanter une oraison funèbre sur ma harpe !

Les deux créatures, aux teints livides, sans bouche, demeuraient face à face, assises tranquillement, partageant le saké de la première.

\- Ce n'est pas dans ma nature, mais je me vois dans l'obligation polie de demander ton autorisation pour aller parler à Alie. Je t'en prie ?

\- Je ne peux pas t'en empêcher, avoua Clio avec un léger haussement des épaules désinvolte. Tu es bien plus puissante que moi ! Mais ménage le petit !

\- Je ne peux pas te le promettre. Il est réveillé ?

\- Il a reçu un appel de son Amiral au saut du lit. Il a dormi ensuite vu que ses ondes cérébrales étaient à nouveau paisibles et régulières. Là, sans prescience, le livre de bord m'indique qu'il a demandé un petit-déjeuner aux cuisines et que Beebop est allé s'occuper du service !

\- S'il a le ventre plein, il sera dans les meilleures dispositions possibles ! se réjouit presque la Déesse d'Or.

\- Ah, ces balafrés, ils sont tous pareils ! ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser Clio en prenant le verre de Lumiane qui, ne buvant pas, n'y avait pas touché, pour le vider afin que rien ne soit perdu !

* * *

Alérian finissait sa salade de fruits accompagnée de glace quand l'interphone de l'appartement du château arrière de l' _Arcadia_ fit entendre son appel.

\- Lumiane, vu tes pouvoirs tu pouvais entrer sans mon accord.

\- Clio m'a fait comprendre qu'il y avait quelques règles de bord à respecter, de façon naturelle. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre d'arrivée… Mais j'avais à respecter ton environnement.

\- J'apprécie. Sauf que cela ne rendra pas la vérité plus facile à encaisser. Avant tout, juste une question : pourquoi cette venue ?

Lumiane eut comme un petit rire, ce qui fit s'agiter les épais et immenses cils qui lui tenaient lieu de regard, occulté.

\- Je te voyais voler jusqu'à ma planète, à la normale. Puis l' _Arcadia_ a changé de cap… Pourquoi m'éviter, Alie ?

\- Bien que j'aie valdingué dans les airs, que je n'en garde quasi aucun souvenir, j'appréhendais une autre venue non annoncée… Oui, Lumiane : j'ai eu peur, tout simplement ! Pardonne-moi.

\- Pourquoi ? insista la Déesse Dorée vénérable gardienne de la Planète Idéale.

\- J'avais peur ! glapit encore le jeune homme. Je ne voulais pas d'un nouveau vol, qui m'aurait retardé dans mon voyage…

Alérian marcha de long en large, fourrageant dans sa crinière d'acajou où tranchaient les deux mèches blanches.

\- Et puis, j'avais compris, la première fois : je n'ai pas à attendre qu'on me serve les réponses sur un plateau d'argent, je dois comprendre par moi-même ! Ta Canne va me permettre de sauver mes amis Dragons et de vaincre les Liliths et leurs cris stridents qui me plongent dans l'inconscience ! Mais je n'ai pas encore compris son fonctionnement. Je vais trouver, sans ton aide, sinon ce serait trop facile, ce serait même de la triche vis-à-vis du monde surnaturel. J'ai à assurer, et ça la fout mal !

\- Je peux t'aider ?

\- Surtout pas ! intima Alérian. Je dois me synchroniser à cette Canne, tout simplement, quelles que soient les conséquences ! J'aurais dû le faire depuis le tout début. Là aussi, j'ai eu peur… Je ne suis pas digne de la charge qui m'a été donnée… Mais je vais m'en sortir ! Je vais tout donner !

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Alie. Tu as tous les atouts entre les mains. Vas-y !

\- Merci, Lumiane.

Et soudain, Alérian esquissa un sourire d'espoir.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

D'un pas léger, Alérian s'approcha de Clio.

\- Je te suis infiniment reconnaissant de ta présence.

\- J'avais promis d'être à tes côtés. Mais mon impuissance me rend folle. La dernière fois que j'ai tenté seulement de laisser mes pouvoirs s'exprimer, tu as repris la Canne et tu as été téléporté au Sanctuaire des Liliths. Je crains de te porter la poisse, au contraire de tes espérances…

\- Je ne suis pas seul, c'est déjà beaucoup. Et je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant besoin d'une présence amicale auprès de moi !

\- Si ça peut t'apaiser, fit encore la Jurassienne, qui ne dissimulait nullement son dépit.

\- Pourquoi te miner d'être juste spectatrice ? s'étonna sincèrement le jeune homme. Tu as toujours été une ombre omniprésente et protectrice aux côtés de mon père ! Et je sais que tu as déployé tes pouvoirs à plus d'une reprise.

Clio hoqueta, se frappant légèrement la gorge du poing.

\- Inutile de me rappeler que cette première démonstration a grièvement blessé ton papa, venu implorer mon aide pour te tirer du coma où t'avait plongé ma sœur… Oui, je suis indéfectiblement liée aux tiens, depuis toujours. Et c'est pour moi un infini honneur d'avoir l'autorisation d'être auprès de vous, mes balafrés préféré.

\- Je ne voulais pas raviver ce souvenir précis, s'excusa Alérian. Et Lumiane m'a laissé entière liberté envers sa Canne. Ce qui signifie que je peux ne pas retenir mes propres pouvoirs ! Oh oui, sans rien dire, Lumiane m'a donné la clé de sa Canne : j'ai à l'utiliser, à l'appeler, à lui ordonner, avec autant de puissance que la Déesse d'Or ! Je n'atteindrai peut-être pas son niveau, mais je me rappelle que je suis aussi une Instance Surnaturelle. Il est temps de faire appel à ces forces encore assoupies en moi !

\- Tu sais comment faire ?

\- Non, avoua Alérian. Mais au lieu de me réfréner, peut-être qu'en ne me retenant pas, j'arriverai à quelque chose…

Clio étreignit les épaules du jeune homme.

\- Libère tout, Alérian ! intima-t-elle. Lâche ce que tu as au plus profond de tes entrailles, réveille ce qui dort en toi et balaye ces Poupées de cauchemar !

La Jurassienne soupira néanmoins.

\- Mais à quoi donc cette Canne va-t-elle bien pouvoir t'aider à contrer la puissance monstrueuse des Liliths ?

\- J'ai bien une idée, mais j'ignore si la Canne en est capable. Qu'importe, je le saurai rapidement !

Beebop entra sur la passerelle, avec son petit plateau habituel, mais curieusement avec deux coupes.

\- Beep ? interrogea Alérian.

\- Il n'y a encore rien à fêter, mais je tenais à des bulles pour t'encourager dans le combat à venir. Que nous puissions faire péter d'autres bouchons, bientôt.

La main en tenaille du petit robot rouge et blanc fit sauter le bouchon de champagne, avant qu'il ne remplisse les deux coupes.

\- A votre santé, mes amis.

\- A ta santé et à ta touchante attention, Beep, fit Clio.

Le cristal tinta légèrement dans le soudain silence pesant de la passerelle du cuirassé vert aux ailerons touchés de rouge.

* * *

En pleine nuit, Alérian se leva, quittant la chaleur de sa couette pour une douche glacée qui acheva de lui éclaircir les idées.

\- J'ai mal au crâne, j'ai la peau durcie, je me sens même un peu ankylosé, mais mon esprit est clair au possible !

\- Nous sommes en vue du Sanctuaire des Liliths, renseigna Toshiro. C'est la première fois où elles nous laissent approcher, sans frapper avant.

\- Je sais. Je me suis réveillé en sentant l'approche. Et je sais pourquoi les Liliths ne peuvent pas m'empêcher d'arriver.

L'Ame de l' _Arcadia_ cliqueta de tous ses signaux depuis sa colonne au cœur même du cuirassé surpuissant.

\- Des infos que j'ignore, Alie ? interrogea doucement Toshiro. Tu ne m'en as rien dit ! ?

\- Je pense savoir comment la Canne va m'aider !

\- Oui, vraiment ?

\- J'en suis sûr !

\- Mais, de quelle manière ?

\- Je vais l'y obliger ! rugit le jeune homme en finissant de s'habiller et se saisissant de la Canne.

* * *

La passerelle de l' _Arcadia_ vide et silencieuse, Alérian s'était dirigé par réflexe vers le fauteuil de bois aux coussins rouges de son père. Il s'y assit, presque tranquillement et il flatta le corps d'ébène de la Canne.

\- Tu peux le faire, murmura-t-il. Tu vas le faire car c'est ma volonté ! Lumiane m'a confiée à toi et je suis depuis cet instant ton maître et tu as à m'obéir ! Aussi, tu vas agir comme je vais te l'ordonner, un point c'est tout ! Tu ne me joueras plus aucune entourloupe. Tu dois agir selon ma seule et unique volonté !

Alérian se mit debout, et il leva haut la Canne.

\- Libère ton pouvoir, Canne, car c'est mon ordre !

Et la sphère de la Canne étincela, resplendit, et inonda la passerelle de toute sa lumière.

Les portes de la passerelle s'ouvrirent sur Clio.

\- Alie ?

Mais le jeune homme n'était plus là, disparu.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

\- Zunia, Wakrist, Denver, réveillez-vous !

Les trois Dragons frémirent.

\- On ne dort pas, Alie. Disons qu'on s'est plutôt plongés en léthargie pour ne pas trop souffrir des ultrasons qui nous brisent les tympans, fit la Grande Dragonne d'ébène.

\- Prends garde, pria Denver en agitant sa queue pointue. Si les Liliths perçoivent ta présence, elles vont hurler jusqu'à t'assommer à nouveau !

Wakrist releva légèrement son énorme tête aux cornes impressionnantes.

\- D'ailleurs, comment ne t'ont-telles pas déjà localisé et mis à terre ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Trop aimable, grinça Alérian, absolument pas vexé au demeurant. J'ai été téléporté, je n'avais pas eu le temps de me préparer. Cette fois, ce sera différent. Enfin, je l'espère !

Alérian frappa le sol du pied, avec un peu d'impatience.

\- Mais tu as raison, Wakrist : nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Relevez-vous, le combat nous attend.

Denver le Roi Dragon de Poche laissa échapper quelque chose qui ressemblait à une larme.

\- Nous ne te serons d'aucune utilité, désolé. Mais le chant des Poupées nous neutralise comme des Dragonneaux nouveau-nés !

\- Je pense qu'elles auront une surprise, susurra le jeune homme.

Il s'adoucit.

\- A mon tour de vous protéger. Relevez-vous, et ne craignez rien ! Je veille sur vous ! Ayez confiance en moi, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Tu l'as, depuis toujours ! rugirent le Dragon de Poche et les deux Grands Dragons en se redressant dans toute leur splendeur, agitant leurs ailes et rugissant.

* * *

A sa façon, LA-Lilith – La-Styne – avait hurlé, appelant La-Léroelle, sa légionnaire.

\- Pourquoi personne ne m'a appris que ce déchet Humain était de retour sur notre sol ?

\- Parce que aucune de nous n'a perçu son arrivée !

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse ! aboya La-Styne. Si n'importe qui, et surtout des êtres inférieurs, peuvent débouler, ce n'est pas bon pour notre Sanctuaire ! Et si je ne peux pas compter sur vous, il faudra que je demande aux Juges de me créer une nouvelle troupe de parade d'automates !

LA-Lilith tourna à 360° sur ses pieds qui étaient demeurés bien fixes au sol.

\- Prends tes soldates et vas en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec ce microbe Humain et ses copains démesurés mais aux oreilles fragiles ! Ils ne nous résisteront pas !

Sifflotant, La-Styne remonta sur son manège.

\- LA-LA-LALAA, LA-LA-LALAAA, LA-LA-LALAALITH. C'est moi l'unique et maîtresse vénérée de mes soldates, leur idole, leur cheffe de guerre. LA-LA-LALAA, LA-LA-LALAAA, LA-LA-LALAALITH. Elles sont mes soldates, elles me suivront, elles sont là depuis toujours et elles le seront à jamais. LA-LA-LALAA, LA-LA-LALAAA, LA-LA-LALAALITH ! Ce chant à ma gloire éternelle. LA-LA-LALAA, LA-LA-LALAAA, LA-LA-LALAALITH.

* * *

Bien qu'ils se soient déployés, les trois Dragons tremblaient légèrement. Et par réflexe, Denver et Zunia s'étaient rapprochés au plus près d'Alérian, se réconfortant auprès de lui vu qu'ils le connaissaient depuis leur venue au monde.

\- Nous avons toujours été à tes côtés, Alie. Mais jusqu'ici, notre puissance pouvant t'être d'une petite aide, glissa Wakrist qui, bien que compagnon de Zunia, se sentait un peu écarté « du cercle ». Sauf qu'en ces circonstances, nous sommes plus des boulets… A moins que ton plan ne soit complètement prêt ! ?

D'une des griffes de ses ailes démesurées, Zunia caressa avec une infinie délicatesse la joue déjà balafrée d'Alérian.

\- Tu peux te confier à nous ? Ça nous rassurerait !

\- Inutile ! intima Denver en prenant sa taille de Dragon de Trait. Notre ami a dit avoir son plan, nous lui avons réitéré notre confiance, nous allons à y aller sans lui gonfler la tête de nos questions !

\- A tes ordres, Majesté, obéirent Zunia et Wakrist.

\- Merci, sourit Alérian.

Soudain, de façon presque incongrue, Alérian usa de la Canne pour exécuter quelque chose qui ressemblait à de petits pas de danse, saluant un public imaginaire avec un chapeau tout aussi invisible.

Ensuite, le jeune homme redevint sérieux.

\- Allons débarrasser la mer d'étoiles de ces monstrueuses Poupées !

Et il sauta sur le dos de Denver.

En approche du grand manège des Liliths, les Dragons tressaillirent.

\- Les soldates de La-Styne sont là ! Elles vont nous descendre de leur chant…

\- Je vous l'ai dit : pas cette fois !

Alérian glissa alors la Canne dans le fourreau artisanal cousu au dos de sa veste.

La sphère de la Canne étincela une fois de plus.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

La-Léroelle sautilla sur ses petites jambes d'automate de manège, dirigeant sa main gantée vers le cercle que les Dragons formaient en volant au-dessus de son escouade.

\- Pourquoi notre chant, nos cris, ne les atteignent plus ? !

\- Sans doute à cause de la luminiscence de cette Canne, fit télépathiquement La-Styne depuis le sommet de son palais-manège. Détruisez-là ! Sortez vos fusils.

Les Poupées automates se saisirent de leurs armes miniatures, braquant les trois Dragons. Et elles firent feu.

Zunia, Wakrist et Denver n'étaient pas les premiers surpris.

\- Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas attaqués ? L'autre fois, nous sommes tombés si vite !

\- C'est la Canne, glissa le Dragon de Poche. Je perçois ses ondes protectrices !

\- Percuté, mon ami ! se réjouit Alérian en flattant l'encolure du Roi des Dragons. La sphère de la Canne neutralise les ultrasons des Liliths ! Nous sommes protégés. Les Poupées ne nous atteindront plus ! On peut reprendre la main ! Et c'est à nous de jouer !

Le jeune homme ouvrit ses propres ailes, les cœurs de sa poitrine battant à l'unisson avec ceux de ses puissants amis reptiles.

\- Et cette fois, c'est à nous de prendre la main pour en finir avec de minuscules monstrueuses Poupées ! On va les atomiser, et les faire disparaître ! Vous êtes prêts ?

\- Oui !

Et le trio de Dragon cracha son feu dévastateur et purificateur sur La-Léroelle et sa petite troupe, les réduisant en cendres.

* * *

\- La-Styne ? s'enquit Zunia.

\- Elle est à moi ! éructa Alérian en sautant au sol où le Dragon de Poche l'avait ramené. Je reviens vite, Denver !

\- Je t'attends.

Et, à pieds, Alérian se précipita vers le manège des Liliths.

Ses ailes à leur plus grande envergure, Alérian fit face à La-Lilith.

\- Je suis revenu. Et je ne repartirai pas avant qu'il ne reste rien de cet endroit !

\- De la fanfaronnade, comme toujours, ricana La-Styne.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Je ne suis plus le moucheron faible que tu as écrasé à notre première rencontre.

\- Et moi je doute que tu aies une chance ! se gaussa La-Lilith.

\- J'ai souvent entendu cela. Je me suis senti si souvent dans cette position, à ne pas avoir une chance, je veux dire. Mais là, la Canne de Lumiane nous protège tous ! Et je n'ai plus l'intention d'avoir à redouter vos chants vrillant mes tympans et vaporisant les vaisseaux de mes amis ! C'est fini !

La Canne revenant soudain dans la main d'Alérian, il en dirigeant la sphère vers La-Lilith.

\- Le feu des Dragons, avec nos cœurs à tous, sont concentrés, ils vont te démonter !

Et la sphère projeta une chaleur démentielle sur la reine des Poupées.

La-Styne continua de fondre.

\- Un ennemi de tombé, un autre viendra, prévint-elle.

\- Je ne l'ignore pas, soupira Alérian, ses épaules s'affaissant. Mon combat n'a pas de fin. Mais ce n'est pas uniquement le mien. Des générations de balafrés se dresseront toujours face à ceux qui menacent la mer d'étoiles et ses habitants ! Je ne suis ni le premier j'imagine, et certainement pas le dernier ! Un dernier mot avant de finir en flaque de cire ?

LA-Lilith eut un sursaut.

\- Toute Instance Surnaturelle que tu sois, les Juges auront ta peau !

\- Les Juges ? Quels Juges ?

La-Styne ricana avant d'achever de se liquéfier.

\- Des Juges, manquait plus que ces affreux dans ma vie ! siffla le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce qui va donc encore m'attendre…

Mais ne pensant plus au futur, Alérian sauta sur le dos de Zunia.

\- Ramenez-moi chez moi, les amis !

* * *

Clio étreignit son ami à la crinière d'acajou, aux deux mèches immaculées.

\- Je suis tellement soulagée de te retrouver ! Et je peux te ramener à ton père, en respectant mon serment, bien que je n'ai été d'aucune utilité dans ce combat…

\- Tu as été là, c'était important, je t'en ai déjà assuré au nom de notre amitié, assura Alérian en lui rendant son accolade.

\- Et maintenant ? s'enquit la Jurassienne.

\- Rentrons à la maison, tous ! décida le jeune homme.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Alastor et son cousin Aérandor avaient étreint Alérian.

\- Tu peux te reposer, un peu, firent les deux garçonnets. Les Liliths ne sont plus, mais ceux qui les ont créées demeurent.

\- Comment savez-vous tout cela ? tressaillit leur père et oncle. Je ne vous ai rien dit !

\- Tu veux nous protéger, comme toujours, mon papa, fit tendrement Alastor. Mais cousin Aérandor et moi avons nos propres sensations ! Nous savons tout ce que tu veux nous cacher.

\- Nous l'oublions, quand ça ne nous concerne pas, quand tu ne souhaites pas en parler, compléta Aérandor en secouant ses boucles blondes. Mais ces impressions demeurent en nous.

Alastor eut un sourire presque béat.

\- Tu es notre Gardien, mon papa !

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu saches entièrement pour ce terme…

Alérian passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

\- Et en même temps, je doute que tu l'aies utilisé par hasard… Merci, mon grand petit garçon. Et merci à toi, Aérandor !

Alérian caressa les chevelues des deux enfants.

\- Je vous aime. Merci.

Les garçonnets bâillèrent, s'endormant contre leur père et grand frère.

Danéïre étreignit son époux.

\- Ils se sont apaisés ?

\- Oui. J'ai posé une couverture sur eux, ils peuvent sommeiller paisiblement. Je ne sais pas s'ils ont compris, pas plus qu'ils n'ont réalisé ce qu'ils ressentaient sur les instants. Des moments qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû avoir, mais je ne peux pas effacer cette balafre de leurs visages… Elle est là, cette marque d'un avenir que je ne leur souhaite nullement ! Nous souffrons tant, ma Dana, et je ne peux pas te protéger non plus…

\- Je souffre, j'avoue, fit la jeune femme au teint de bistre, aux courtes boucles d'ébène et aux yeux bleu glace. Mais je sais que tu donnes tout pour que nous soyons tous heureux, en sécurité, justement ! J'ignore ce que sont ces combats démentiels, mais je sais que le résultat est notre paix ! Merci, mon bel amour !

Danéïre serra à nouveau son époux contre elle, le couvrant de baisers passionnés.

\- Moi, je n'ai pas de balafre, mais je ressens tout dans mes tripes ! Tu as encore été en grand danger, mon amour. Les Dragons n'étaient plus en état, j'étais si inquiète !

\- Nous avons tous brillé à nouveau. Nous nous sommes relevés, tels des phoenix ! Et nous ne nous éteindrons plus jamais – enfin, j'espère !

\- Des phoenix ?

\- Des oiseaux légendaires. Comme dans ces livres que j'ai tant et tant bouquiné dans mon adolescence innocence. Des animaux qui renaissent de leurs cendres, pour étinceler plus encore !

Danéïre sourit, apportant les deux tasses de café préparées par la machine.

\- Ça te va tellement bien ! J'aurais aimé avoir idée de ces Phoenix, avant ! Mais, un phoenix, combien de fois peut-il se régénérer, si j'ai bien compris ?

\- A chaque mort… souffla Alérian, n'aimant pas le tour pris par l'échange. Mais, si je me souviens bien, je ne suis mort qu'une seule fois. J'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autre !

\- Pour moi, tu meurs à chaque combat, j'angoisse jusqu'à ton retour. Et que tu sois un phoenix ou non, entre autres Instance Surnaturelle, ne me rassure nullement ! Je n'ai qu'un seul époux, et il m'est précieux au possible, il est toute ma vie ! Essaye d'y penser, mon chéri. Sauver les mers d'étoiles au prix de ta vie fera de moi une veuve, et cela est irremplaçable. Tu es le seul et unique !

\- Je ne peux échapper au sort que l'on m'a réservé… Mais je te promets de toujours rentrer à la maison, pour toi et nos enfants.

\- Non, tu ne peux pas faire ce serment, je ne l'exige pas de toi. Sois juste là, pour nous tous.

\- Je suis là, Dana. On peut savourer ce moment ?

\- Et comment, mon bel amour !

Alérian souleva son épouse dans ses bras.

\- La chambre est tout à nous, gloussa-t-il.

\- Et virons rapidement Albator et ta belle-mère, que nous puissions nous sauter en toute liberté !

\- J'ai entendu ! fit le grand brun, borgne et balafré, depuis le salon !

* * *

Alérian se blottit contre le corps encore frémissant, tout en chaleur, de sa femme.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Et moi donc, souffla Danéïre, satisfaite au possible, ruisselante de sueur, heureuse.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Alérian rentra dans la chambre où son père finissait de boucler ses malles.

\- Heiligenstadt ou l' _Arcadia_? interrogea le jeune homme.

\- Les deux ! Je ramène Chalandra et les enfants sur Terre. Ensuite je repars vadrouiller, comme à l'habitude.

\- Tu vas récupérer Jei, Yattaran et les autres ? poursuivit Alérian.

\- Non, ils sont paisibles, je n'ai plus à les débusquer de leur tanière. C'est juste pour mon plaisir que je bourlingue dans la mer d'étoiles. Enfin, « pour le plaisir » sauf quand je me fais atomiser en tant que victime collatérale de tes délires surnaturels !

\- Ce ne sont pas des délires…

\- Si seulement, mon grand chéri, soupira le grand brun balafré en serrant brièvement l'épaule de son fils. Et tu peux compter sur moi pour être ton patrouiller attitré pour t'ouvrir la voie !

\- Mon papa… Je crains que cette fois cela ne soit pas suffisant, ou plutôt que tu ne seras pas de taille…

\- Les Juges ? avança Albator, avec une certitude absolue.

\- Oui, sauf que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'ils peuvent être ! ragea Alérian. Alors de deux choses l'une : soit La-Styne a voulu me défier dans son dernier sursaut, soit une autre monstruosité est tapie dans la mer d'étoiles !

\- Je crains de pencher pour la seconde option, fit Albator. Mais je sais aussi que tu assureras ! Tu as étincelé comme jamais face à ces Poupées. Tu es un grand Phoenix, mon chéri. Et tu t'es ouvert à ton univers d'Instance Surnaturelle. Tu gagneras encore en puissance… Et moi…

\- Papa ?

\- Et moi je continuerai à me ronger les sangs pour toi !

\- Oh mon papa, toi qui aurais bien besoin d'années sans soucis à ton tour !

\- Pas le genre de la famille. De toute éternité, par le passé et à venir !

\- Je déteste tes raccourcis, papa ! siffla Alérian.

* * *

Alérian et Danéïre avaient tendrement enlacé leurs invités d'un moment.

\- Bon retour chez vous.

\- Sois tranquille, Chalandra. Et soyez paisibles, Enysse, Alastor et Kéryan !

Alérian posa ses lèvres sur le front du bébé que tenait Chalandra, ayant juste fini de lui donner le sein.

\- Aime mon papa, il le mérite tant ! chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de la resplendissante rousse.

\- Je n'ignore pas avoir le plus merveilleux des époux. Et si nous avions eu notre histoire, elle n'aurait pas été aussi belle, car tu étais promis à Danéïre ! Tu as la femme de ta vie, j'ai l'homme de mes rêves ! Nos chemins ont été tortueux, douloureux pour toi qui t'es jeté dans le cerveau d'une Symphora, mais nous avons tout gagné !

\- Oh que oui ! sourit Alérian, sans aucune arrière pensée. Nos bonheurs étaient à ce prix. Et ils valent tous ces sacrifices !

Alérian embrassa encore Chalandra, avant qu'elle ne prenne place dans le taxi-limousine avec tous ses enfants.

\- Bon retour à Heiligenstadt. Soyez tous heureux !

\- Alie veille, gloussa Alastor en lui agitant la main.

\- Alérian ne cessera jamais de prendre soin de nous tous, sourit Chalandra. A bientôt, Dana et les petits viendront te visiter quand les temps seront plus calmes.

\- Cela risque de prendre du temps, soupira la jeune femme à la crinière incandescente.

\- Oui, moi aussi. Je te réitère mon conseil : aime mon papa, à fond, chaque temps est précieux.

\- Je ne l'ignore pas, depuis que je connais la dynastie des balafrés !

* * *

Depuis le quai d'un dock orbital, Alérian avait assisté à l'envol du cargo de croisière emmenant sa belle-mère et les enfants.

\- A bientôt, un de ces jours, je ne sais ni où ni quand, mais dans la mer d'étoiles !

Tournant le talon, le jeune homme se retrouva face à Oshryn Ludjinchraft, le blond second de leur Destroyer.

\- Oshryn !

\- Désolé de te surprendre. Je voulais juste savoir si tu revenais bien avec nous, pour la prochaine mission.

\- C'est prévu.

\- Sauf qu'il y a des rumeurs, concernant l'Amiral Zéro… Tu en sais plus ?

\- Non, je dois aller voir ledit Amiral ! Entre-temps, tu veux rentrer, avec ton époux, on a du cake !

\- Nous ne refusons jamais de la douceur sucrée ! gloussèrent les deux hommes.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

En dépit de ses précédentes envolées, Alérian trouva que son ami de toujours avait relativement mauvaise mine quand le secrétaire le fit rentrer dans le bureau de l'Amiral de la Flotte de la République Indépendante mais il se garda bien de faire le moindre commentaire.

\- Je suis là, Amiral Zéro, fit-il après un moment où Warius avait gardé le silence.

\- Oui, je le vois bien. Je t'avais convoqué depuis la semaine dernière, Amiral Rheindenbach !

\- Une invitation à passer, sans rendez-vous précis, objecta le jeune homme à la chevelure d'acajou où tranchaient les mèches blanches à hauteur de ses tempes. Et j'avais besoin d'encore de temps avec les miens.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller bien, remarqua Warius sans se dérider, n'ayant toujours pas offert de siège à son visiteur.

\- Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, grinça Alérian qui sentait déjà la moutarde lui monter au nez.

\- Quand tu arbores cinq étoiles, tu dois plus que jamais ne pas montrer tes faiblesses ! siffla en retour Warius. Il serait grand temps d'apprendre à mûrir, Amiral !

\- J'avance à mon rythme. Et je te rappelle que bien qu'Oshryn et Skemdel soient chez moi en ce moment je ne suis pas près, et prêt, à reprendre mon poste sur la passerelle du _Firestarter_.

\- Tu vas revenir avec tes Juges ! gronda à nouveau Warius.

\- Ce ne sont pas mes Juges ! glapit Alérian en dansant toujours d'un pied sur l'autre. Comme si j'avais jamais recherché toutes les emmerdes qui ne cessent de me tomber dessus ! ? Et inutile de prendre un air innocent, tu le sais aussi bien que moi puisque tu fais présent dès les premiers moments où je me suis retrouvé dans la mer d'étoiles ! Depuis les Drakkars et jusqu'aux Liliths, à chaque fois j'espère qu'il s'agit des derniers fous furieux superpuissants. Et puis un autre affreux se présente au portillon.

\- C'est ce qu'il te faudra exposer dans l'Amphithéâtre de l'Alliance Galactique, reprit, plus posément, Warius en indiquant enfin un fauteuil à son visiteur.

\- Mais on a déjà été cloués au pilori par ces Représentants de l'Alliance ! protesta Alérian.

\- J'ai été dans l'arène, rectifia Warius.

\- Ça aurait effectivement dû être à moi de… convint Alérian.

\- Et pour moi il était hors de question d'aller t'y faire fusiller ! Mais cette fois je te laisse entièrement la place !

\- Inutile de le répéter en boucle, j'ai parfaitement compris. En fait, je crois que je vais plutôt reprendre le _Firestarter_!

Warius rit, ravi de son petit stratagème, ayant amené son ami exactement où il le voulait depuis longtemps !

\- Et inutile de te réjouir ouvertement de m'avoir eu, râla Alérian. Comme si j'avais le choix. Il y a longtemps que j'ai appris que je dois affronter les problèmes, et donc les ennemis, à mesure qu'ils se présentent.

Le jeune homme se leva, allant appuyer son épaule à une des colonnes du bureau de Warius.

\- Depuis mes dix-sept ans, je suis Militaire de la Flotte de ta République Indépendante. Pourtant je demeure un enfant de la Terre, le fils d'un Pirate de la mer d'étoiles. Je ne peux donc que servir selon mon serment de fidélité. Je repartirai donc en mission. Je verrai si les Juges se manifestent ou non !

\- Je doute qu'ils te laissent tranquille…

\- La Lilith La-Styne m'en a prévenu, rappela Alérian. J'aviserai le moment venu ! D'autres observations à me faire, Amiral ?

\- Non, pas ce jour. Je te convoquerai à nouveau peu avant ton départ afin de te remettre tes Ordres de Mission comme le veut la procédure. Je te rends ta liberté, vu que tu as des invités.

\- Trop aimable, fit Alérian, sans aucune ironie. Je serai de retour au poste le moment venu.

Le jeune homme se racla la gorge.

\- Permission de parler librement, Amiral Zéro ?

\- Accordée.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Je ne suis plus de la première jeunesse, se défendit Warius avec un petit sourire d'excuse. Et quoi que tu en penses, quoi que ton père en pense, je n'ai jamais été taillé pour les épreuves qui vont sont arrivées, et à moi par répercussion. Je suis un Militaire pur et dur, coincé, marié à mes règlements ! Le surnaturel ne peut que retourner toutes mes certitudes ! Je ne le supporte plus. Et tout simplement, je ne suis plus apte à le gérer vu le niveau atteint. Il faut non seulement du sang neuf – même s'il est lui aussi éreinté par les épreuves – mais aussi quelqu'un de familier de ce monde d'adversaire ! Quand tu te sentiras prêt, ou que je n'en pourrai vraiment plus, je te laisserai ma Baguette d'Amiral. Et comme j'ai dit, en tout état de cause, je t'attends pour le prochain passage devant les Pontes de l'Alliance Galactique !

\- Je les redoute presque plus que les Juges… Warius, je suis désolé que tu aies eu à souffrir des dommages collatéraux des déboires de mon père et moi, surtout des miens, soupira Alérian, attristé au possible. J'aurais dû pouvoir te protéger, toi aussi… J'ai failli. Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas. Et j'arrête de me plaindre ! Bon retour chez toi, Alie.

\- Merci, Warius.

Et l'entretien se termina mieux qu'il n'avait commencé !


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Une nouvelle semaine s'était à nouveau écoulée à vitesse éclair.

Quand son mari revint dans la véranda, Danéïre lui remplit un verre de thé glacé.

\- Je voudrais savoir, car moi aussi tu m'as fait douter en dépit de toutes ces années à te connaître, fit-elle en lui tendant la boisson. Qu'envisageais-tu vraiment : rester et griller la politesse à Warius en démissionnant, repartir en mission avec le _Firestarter_ , ou prendre la place de Warius justement ? Je suis perdue !

\- Autant que moi, avoua Alérian en s'asseyant face à elle. J'ai songé à ces trois options ! Et aucune ne me plaisait. Je ne suis malheureusement pas encore prêt, dans le mental, à me poser très longtemps sur le plancher des vaches, pourtant mon corps réclame que je ne le martyrise plus. Repartir, à un moment tenait presque du cauchemar, une énième mission, cela avait soudain perdu toute saveur, une routine trop bien huilée, même si les emmerdes me rattrapent toujours bien vite. Quant à la place de Warius, je n'ai jamais eu aucun plan de carrière, juste bien faire mon boulot et puis pour moi à l'heure d'aujourd'hui Warius est toujours irremplaçable et parfait à son poste.

Le jeune homme demeura un moment silencieux avant de reprendre.

\- Au final, c'était continuer à faire ce que j'arrive encore à maîtriser au moins mal qui s'est imposé. Le _Firestarter_ est ma seconde maison, avant même l' _Arcadia_ ou le _Warriorshadow_! J'y ai des amis fidèles et un équipage de qualité. Oshryn et Skemdel sont passés à point nommé pour me rappeler cette évidence. Et il m'est bien évidemment également impossible de déserter !

\- Hum, deux Pirates « professionnels » ça aurait pu le faire dans la famille rit Danéïre.

\- Quoi, tu serais tentée par une vie plus aventureuse ? pouffa à son tour son époux.

\- Les garçons deviennent grands. Dans quelques années, les jumelles prendront leur autonomie, leur envol. Il nous faudra réviser nos habitudes, tout en étant là pour eux.

\- Je préfère ne pas l'envisager pour le moment. La vie actuelle est déjà bien assez compliquée !

Alérian eut un nouveau petit rire.

\- On va s'offrir une autre jeunesse sous peu, si je t'ai bien comprise ?

Danéïre lui lança un petit coussin.

\- Vieux, parle pour toi, moi je suis resplendissante !

\- Je sais, gloussa-t-il.

* * *

Après avoir fait les boutiques et signé le bon pour la livraison des articles au domicile, Alérian avait repris son véhicule pour rejoindre un autre centre commercial.

\- Salon de thé, tu t'embourgeoises bien, copain !

Le blond Oshryn éclata de rire.

\- C'est ça, c'est le pire gourmand que je connaisse qui va faire des commentaires ! Allez, assieds-toi, je sais que tu vas t'empiffrer comme ce n'est pas possible.

\- Évidemment, se défendit Alérian avec dignité. Comment je peux choisir parmi tous ces gâteaux ? Je suis obligé de goûter à tous !

\- Pauvre petite chose, s'esclaffa encore Oshryn.

De fait, avec du thé noir et une desserte chargée de toutes les sucreries commandées à la carte, Alérian se sentit dans les meilleures dispositions possibles pour le bref rendez-vous avec le second de son Destroyer.

\- L'info du Fil d'Actualité du Réseau Militaire est confirmée ? questionna Oshryn.

Alérian inclina positivement la tête.

\- Mon entrevue avec notre Amiral est fixée à dans trois jours pour qu'il me donne les Ordres de Mission. Je pense que, comme plusieurs bâtiments avant nous, il va nous envoyer vers les Abysses. Ça s'agite pas mal dans ce coin de l'Union Galactique.

\- Les Abysses, c'est bien là que les trous noirs pullulent ? s'inquiéta le blond Oshryn en buvant une gorgée de chocolat chaud.

\- Je crois que ton Officier Scientifique de mari aura plus que du pain sur la planche, convint Alérian. Dans cette prévision, et même sans encore de confirmation, je lui ai transmis les liens des archives des Observatoires.

\- Skemdel sera prêt, assura Oshryn. Nous attendrons donc le courrier officiel pour finir de préparer nos bagages. A bientôt, Amiral !

\- Parfait, sourit Alérian.

Ensuite, les deux amis ne passèrent plus qu'à des sujets plus légers, tout en savourant leurs pâtisseries.

De retour chez lui, Alérian avait trouvé une Danéïre toute pimpante, la mine un peu coquine même.

\- Je sais que tu dois d'abord t'entretenir avec ton père. Vas lui parler. Après tu seras tout à moi, mon bel amour. Je nous ai concocté une soirée ultra privée, tout sera débranché pour qu'on ne soit pas dérangés !

Aux anges, Alérian sourit, dévorant de ses prunelles émeraude le chemisier outrageusement déboutonné qui révélait en partie un body en dentelles qu'il ne connaissait pas !


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Au Pensionnat, Alden et Alastor avaient été prévenus d'une visite hors des jours autorisés et ils avaient tout de suite compris.

\- Papa !

Les deux jeunes garçons se précipitèrent, quittant leur Dortoir pour gagner en buggy électrique le bâtiment principal du domaine.

\- Papa !

Les laissant, la Surveillante Mécanoïde se retira discrètement, non sans au passage jeter un regard appréciateur au jeune homme à la crinière d'acajou, superbe dans son uniforme aux épaulettes et gants marqués de cinq étoiles.

\- Papa ! répétèrent les deux jeunes garçons en se jetant dans les bras de leur père.

\- Je suis là, au cas où… signala Danéïre, sourire aux lèvres pour atténuer sa remarque.

\- Maman !

\- Papa tu repars donc… soupira Alastor alors que son père caressait doucement la balafre marquant la joue gauche du cadet de ses fils.

\- C'est mon boulot, les enfants. Vous savez que cela ne peut qu'arriver. Mais je tenais à vous l'annoncer en personne, même si vous ne pouviez que le deviner ! Votre maman et moi sommes déjà allés voir vos petites sœurs. Je viens vous embrasser avant de m'envoler pour plusieurs mois.

Les deux jeunes garçons se firent à nouveau câliner par leurs parents.

\- Sois prudent, et reviens, papa, murmurèrent-ils avec ferveur et une angoisse faisant légèrement trembler leurs voix.

\- Je reviens toujours !

\- Reviens ! insista Alastor, en étreignant les épaules de son père, une véritable inquiétude dans ses prunelles.

\- Tu as une prémonition, mon grand chéri ?

\- Je suis toujours affolé quand tu pars dans la mer d'étoiles ! avoua sans surprise le très jeune adolescent. J'ai ces rêves… Parfois il ne se passe rien. Parfois tu reviens en mille morceaux… Alden, mes sœurs, on ne peut qu'avoir peur pour toi, notre papa !

\- Je serai là pour ta remise de diplôme, Alden, promit Alérian en regardant son aîné par-dessus l'épaule de son cadet. Et je ne lâcherai aucune de tes années d'étude, Alastor. Quant à ta, Danéïre…

\- Oui, sourit la jeune femme, en rougissant soudain, pour le plus grand plaisir des trois mâles présents !

\- Quant à toi, Danéïre, nous serons tous les deux présents, pour longtemps, pour veiller sur nos quatre enfants, et toi non plus ma toute belle je ne t'abandonnerai jamais !

\- Je te crois, mon amour, souffla la jeune femme en lui serrant le bras.

\- Je reviendrai, ma belle.

\- Et j'aurai plein de surprises pour toi, gloussa Danéïre.

\- Papa, maman, un peu de décence, nous sommes là ! protestèrent dans le rire leurs deux fils !

* * *

De retour chez eux, Alérian et Danéïre n'avaient plus eu que quelques minutes à eux.

Alérian grimaça légèrement.

\- On ne fait pas dans le compliqué ? ricana le jeune homme en passant les mains dans les mèches immaculées de sa crinière d'acajou. On a été embrasser nos jumelles, on a fait plusieurs dizaines de bornes pour étreindre nos fils. Et nous sommes revenus à notre point de départ pour que je fasse embarquer mes malles ! ?

\- Comme si toi et moi et moi avions jamais su faire dans la simplicité… Et puis, nos moments à nous sont précieux.

\- Un nouvel ensemble de lingerie ? hasarda Alérian.

\- Hum, je croyais t'avoir donné de sacrés souvenirs pour longtemps, avec mon body, les jarretelles, les bas interminables et surtout mes escarpins à talons aiguilles sans fin eux aussi ?

\- Je n suis jamais rassasié ! gloussa Alérian.

\- Et sois assuré que je vais piller les boutiques pour te surprendre et te combler au point que je te laisse le soin d'imaginer. Et tu as un esprit fertile !

\- Je pense plancher sérieusement et longuement sur le sujet, susurra Alérian en embrassant son épouse.

La sonnerie d'entrée indiquant que la navette terrienne militaire était là pour les bagages, les deux époux se séparèrent, ramenés à la réalité et sans plus d'envie de plaisanter.

* * *

Seul néanmoins, comme à l'habitude, afin que rien ne perturbe son départ, Alérian était monté dans le taxi militaire pour rejoindre l'astroport, et ensuite par navette spatiale son _Firestarter_ accroché à son quai orbital.

Alérian prit place dans son fauteuil.

\- _Firestarter_ en avant ! jeta-t-il.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Alérian jeta un regard noir à Oshryn qui avait déboulé dans sa chambre, l'avait secoué sans plus de manières et l'avait presque jeté hors de son lit !

\- Mais ça va pas, la tête ? ! glapit l'Amiral du _Firestarter_.

\- C'est toi, protesta le blond Oshryn. Tu as crié, alertant les capteurs de sécurité.

\- Quoi, Kropion ne se balade pas tout partout, sans y être invité ? grinça encore Alérian.

\- D'ordinaire, en tant que Caméléon et surtout ton garde du corps pour tout ce qui concerne le naturel, Kropion ne figure pas officiellement sur le rôle de l'équipage. Sauf que cette fois, il n'y est pas non repris de façon officieuse, comme auparavant. Donc hormis intrusion caméléonesque, il n'est pas à bord !

\- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu rien dit ? poursuivit de râler Alérian. Il demeure toujours dans l'ombre, mais j'ai appris à compter sur sa protection discrète… Alors, s'il n'est pas de ce voyage… Oui, pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas appris après notre départ.

Oshryn eut une petite grimace d'excuse.

\- Tu étais tellement heureux de fouler à nouveau la passerelle du _Firestarter_ , tu retrouvais tes sensations, je n'ai pas voulu gâcher ton bonheur !

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû… Il s'agissait de ma sécurité, j'aurais dû être au courant !

\- Désolé, j'ai fait au mieux.

Tout en parlant avec son ami qui était demeuré au bord du lit, Oshryn avait procédé à une inspection rapide des alentours de la chambre.

\- Rien d'anormal ou d'inquiétant. Pourquoi as-tu hurlé à la mort, Alie ?

\- Comme si je m'en souvenais ? se défendit ce dernier. Je dormais paisiblement quand tu m'as arrache de sous la couette et que tu m'as réveillé !

\- Demrog, envoie le film privé, ordonna Oshryn.

\- Encore un nouvel Ordinateur Central, je ne me ferai jamais à tous ces changements !

Mais Oshryn ayant approché une console du lit, l'un des écrans s'était allumé, Alérian s'était penché pour regarder l'enregistrement de ses appartements.

Le jeune homme à la crinière d'acajou s'était alors vu s'agiter dans son lit. S'agiter était peu de le dire, il avait littéralement dévasté la couche à se tourner et se retourner dans tous les sens, jusqu'à se redresser, yeux toujours clos, mais la bouche ouverte sur un cri profond.

\- Je ne me souviens vraiment pas, se défendit Alérian, le ton plus posé, peiné même. Et je ne saurais pas davantage expliquer ce qui m'a mis dans cet état… Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé.

\- Comme si j'allais laisser à quelqu'un d'autre le soin de veiller sur toi ! sourit Oshryn. Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

Alérian inclina positivement la tête.

\- Mes cœurs ont effectivement arrêté de battre la chamade. J'ai cessé de transpirer, je peux me doucher et me changer avant d'espérer pouvoir me recoucher et profiter du peu d'heures de sommeil qui reste à mon compteur avant de prendre mon service. Toi, Oshryn, tu pourras faire la grasse matinée, j'assure la surveillance pour la matinée. Le _Firestarter_ sera en approche d'un Observatoire de l'Alliance, juste avant que nous ne plongions, dans tous les sens du terme – vers les Abysses. Je récupérerai les enregistrements afin que nous sachions un peu vers où nous nous dirigeons. Je te passerai la barre pour l'après-midi. Ce devrait être calme car nous n'atteindrons pas les Abysses avant encore trois semaines de vol !

\- Ce qui signifie que ça va barder bien avant ! ricana, sans ironie néanmoins, le blond second du Destroyer.

\- De quoi ? grogna Alérian, entre réveil orageux et sommeil qui le gagnait à nouveau. Tu veux dire qu'on va morfler avant même d'atteindre les coordonnées de notre Mission ? Tu veux dire que je vais à nouveau disparaître sans crier gare au premier coup de semonce venu ?

\- Vu toutes les expériences passées, c'est plus que de l'ordre du possible, avoua Oshryn, à la fois espérant en un renversement de vapeur et l'inéluctable des combats de son plus cher ami après son propre mari. Ne nous abandonne plus, Alie, car dans ces Abysses, je ne sais comment protéger le Destroyer et l'équipage dont nous avons la responsabilité !

\- Je tenterai de résister. Mais j'ignore tant ce que sont les Juges dont La-Lilith m'a menacé…

Alérian prit le verre d'eau qu'Oshryn venait de lui remplir et lui avait tendu, but quelques gorgées.

\- Un peu de fraîcheur, ça fait du bien, merci. Je vais vraiment tâcher de me recoucher et de dormir. Tu peux me laisser ? Je vais bien, je te rassure !

\- Je constate. Mais si tu paniques sans raison, ou plutôt sans t'en rappeler, c'est inquiétant au possible ! Je vais m'angoisser, ça c'est sûr. Pour le reste, fais ton boulot, Amiral !

\- D'accord, mais uniquement durant mes heures de services. Là, je suis un pauvre petit gars dont on nique le quota de sommeil ! rit Alérian.

\- A demain, Amiral.

\- Merci, Oshryn, pour tout.

Son ami blond sorti, Alérian se rallongea dans son lit, ramenant la couette sur lui, mais s'il ferma les yeux, il ne retrouva pas le sommeil, des visions de statues immenses et assises sur leur trône envahissant son peu d'espace de liberté de pensée.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

En dépit de sa fin de nuit agitée, Alérian tenait son poste sur la passerelle du _Firestarter_ , mais l'esprit ailleurs.

Les images tournaient en boucle dans sa tête : les colossales statues de pierre, qui non contentes d'être sur un piédestal se tenaient bien droites sur leur trône.

« Alors, c'est à cela que vous devriez ressembler, les Juges ? ! Et si en plus vous êtes un troupeau, cela ne va pas être une partie de plaisir que de vous décimer ! Sans compter que sur la pierre le feu des Dragons est sans effet… ».

Le jeune homme tapota nerveusement le cuir de son confortable fauteuil noir.

\- Officier Scientifique ! appela-t-il.

Skemdel se leva et s'approcha de la plateforme surélevée où se tenait son Amiral.

\- A ton service.

\- Tu as potassé le sujet des Abysses ?

\- Bien sûr. Je n'allais pas laisser ce Destroyer partir à l'aveuglette ! sourit l'Officier à la chevelure fauve. Je maîtrise parfaitement le sujet. Je saurai répondre à toutes tes véritables questions, Amiral ! Et je sais que je peux compter sur Demrod pour me superviser !

\- Je vous confie le _Firestarter_. La navigation et les manœuvres éventuelles d'urgence me regardent. Merci, Skemdel.

\- Ce soir, Oshryn et moi envisageons de nous faire servir un menu de poissons crus. Si ça te dit de te joindre à nous ?

\- Je ne refuse jamais une invitation pour manger gratos ! rit Alérian.

\- Sois-là pour 20h30, et apporte une bouteille de red bourbon !

\- Je constate que vous ne refusez jamais une invitation à boire ! Ça marche, je serai là !

L'esprit ragaillardi, Alérian se concentra sur le vol du _Firestarter_ , pour l'instant sans histoires.

* * *

Plus qu'un menu, c'était un véritable banquet que le couple s'était fait apporter dans leur appartement. Il y avait une vingtaine de variétés de poissons, différemment préparés et présentés, qu'accompagnaient des vins blancs frais ainsi que plusieurs salades froides elles aussi.

L'ambiance était détendue entre les trois amis, les rires fusaient et aucun sujet fâcheux n'étant abordé.

Skemdel gloussa.

\- Alors, une cadette ou un cadet à tes gamins ?

\- Non, pitié. Quatre terreurs, c'est bien suffisant, pouffa Alérian.

\- Tes aînés sont grands, autonomes, ils ne te causent guère de soucis. Et si les jumelles réclament encore beaucoup d'attentions, elles poussent comme des champignons.

\- C'est amusant, Dana et moi avions cette conversation peu avant mon départ, pas sur un cinquième poussin, mais sur notre proche avenir, les enfants grands et ayant quitté le nid, même s'ils demeureront à jamais nos petits ! Crois-moi, Skemdel, notre futur est serein au possible.

Oshryn se rapprocha de son mari.

\- Ne pensons qu'à cette soirée. Je vais faire apporter les desserts !

Les regards d'Alérian et de Skemdel brillèrent de plaisir anticipé à l'idée d'une montagne de sucreries !

* * *

Comme quotidiennement, cela s'agitait avec ordre et calme sur la passerelle du _Firestarter_. Le Destroyer se rapprochait de la zone galactique des Abysses, et certains flux spatiaux semblaient presque s'allier pour en défendre le passage.

\- Décidément, pour une zone sans intérêt et quasiment non fréquentée, ces Abysses sont bien gardées, gronda Alérian qui était descendu de son perchoir pour se tenir près de la console d'Oshryn.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Alie, rien ne nous surprendra, assura le second du Destroyer. Ces phénomènes galactophysiques ne sont rien à côté de tout ce que nous avons déjà traversé. Le _Firestarter_ est solide. Et à trois mains – ou plutôt deux paires de mains et des circuits électroniques – nous guidons le Destroyer au kilomètre près.

\- C'est encore neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-neuf mètres de marge de danger, siffla l'Amiral du _Firestarter_.

\- On ne peut pas voler au mètre près, objecta le blond Oshryn.

\- Il faudra faire au plus juste, car avec les trous noirs, et tout le toutim, il faudra pouvoir réagir au plus vite et de façon presque millimétrée, je le crains.

\- Une intuition, Alie ?

\- J'aimerais me tromper…

Alérian passa les mains dans sa crinière d'acajou.

\- Mais même quand je n'imagine pas le pire, il finit toujours par se produire !

Comme en écho aux paroles d'Alérian, les portes de la passerelle s'ouvrirent… sur du vide.

Mais au sol roulèrent des cylindres noirs, lancés aux quatre coins de la salle.

Beebop se dandina d'une chenille sur l'autre.

\- Ce sont des…

Dans un impressionnant silence, les grenades explosèrent, balayant la passerelle d'un éclair aveuglant.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

\- Oshryn !

\- Tu me fais mal, Skemdel…

\- Désolé de te secouer comme un prunier, mais tu m'as inquiété, tu ne te réveillais pas et tu étais le dernier de la passerelle à n'avoir pas recouvré tes sens !

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Ou plutôt, c'était bien des grenades incapacitantes comme le disait Beebop ?

\- Selon toute évidence. Elles nous ont instantanément paralysés et ont au passage désactivé notre Beebop.

Le regard d'Oshryn fit le tour de la passerelle où membres de leurs propres Commandos tentaient d'opérer des relevés et où des infirmiers dispensaient quelques premiers soins à ceux encore trop sonnés par la décharge paralysante libérée par les grenades.

\- On ne les a pas vu venir, ils n'ont pas été détectés ces intrus. On aurait dit des Caméléons, comme Kropion !

Le second blond tressaillit, réalisant qu'une personne de la passerelle manquait à l'appel.

\- Où est Alérian ? Il a été plus sérieusement touché ?

\- Alérian a disparu. Ce commando de Caméléons a dû l'enlever !

\- Mais pourquoi ? se récria Skemdel.

\- Je ne vois pas d'autre conclusion possible, amour, murmura le blond second du _Firestarter_ , vu que notre Amiral n'est plus à bord, selon toute évidence, et qu'il n'avait pu que s'écrouler au sol juste à côté de ma console suite à ces grenades incapacitantes… Mais qui, et pourquoi, aurait-on kidnappé Alie. Si ce sont des entités des Abysses, c'est idiot puisque nous venions vers ces coordonnées !

\- Un ennemi du passé, ou d'ailleurs, souhaitant qu'il ne soit jamais un adversaire pour eux ? hasarda l'Officier Scientifique du _Firestarter_.

\- Possible. Nous avons eu tant d'expériences tordues par le passé, gronda Oshryn en se levant, encore un peu pris de vertiges, mais l'esprit à nouveau clair. Il faut retrouver notre Amiral !

\- Alors qu'on ne sait pas par qui et comment il a été enlevé, et donc emmené ? remarqua Skemdel.

\- On a déjà eu plus maigres comme infos… avoua Oshryn, dépité et angoissé quant au sort de son ami.

\- Je peux aider ?

Les portes de la passerelle du _Firestarter_ s'ouvrirent sur un colosse tatoué : Kropion.

\- C'est un peu tard, garde du corps, ton client a été enlevé ! aboya Oshryn.

\- Je sais. J'avais ouï rumeur que les miens projetaient un plan en ce genre, sans y croire. Je ne pouvais pas non plus les trahir. Si j'avais été à bord, j'aurais été soupçonné de complicité, sans peut-être pouvoir me défendre, et je n'aurais eu aucune excuse… Maintenant, je peux agir, contre les miens, et pour mon ami.

\- Comment as-tu pu arriver… ? s'étrangla Skemdel.

\- Skem, je suis sûr que Kropion a toujours été à bord ! intervint Oshryn. Nous avons à nous expliquer, tous. Réunion !

\- Et pour notre Amiral ? insista Skemdel.

\- Nous saurons quoi faire, quand nous comprendrons, décréta son blond mari.

* * *

Sonné, en proie à une effroyable migraine, Alérian reprit péniblement conscience, son environnement immédiat flou et cotonneux encore, ses oreilles ne captant aucun son.

Tentant de bouger, il réalisa qu'il était menotté – pieds et poings – sur une sorte d'autel, la position incroyablement inconfortable, l'atmosphère glacée au possible.

\- Génial, je ne sais même pas qui et pourquoi on m'a enlevé de ma passerelle, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit pour partager une tasse de thé… Qui que vous soyez, il suffisait d'attendre que les Juges me fassent mon affaire !

Alérian s'agita encore, réagissant en animal capturé et pris au piège.

\- Montrez-vous ! hurla le jeune homme. Vous avez investi ma passerelle, invisibles, vous êtes des lâches ! A quoi je vais bien pouvoir vous servir ? Abusez de moi, qu'on en parle plus, et renvoyez-moi à mon Destroyer !

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela, jeta une voix curieusement aigrelette.

\- Ah, un interlocuteur !

\- Une interlocutrice, rectifia une créature diaphane, presque entièrement de cristal. Je suis Erya. Et nous avons effectivement envoyé notre commando de Caméléons pour te cueillir. Tu es sur notre autel du sacrifice, nous allons utiliser ton énergie surnaturelle pour nos propres projets.

\- J'ai besoin de mes forces, pour d'autres combats ! Libérez-moi !

\- Non, ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour. Pour le moment, fiche-nous la paix, nous ne sommes pas encore prêtes !

\- De quoi ? ! glapit Alérian, avant qu'un coup violent porté à la tête ne replonge dans l'inconscience.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Kropion soupira, debout face à Oshryn, Skemdel et Doc Machinar qui représentaient le trio dirigeant du _Firestarter_ en l'absence de leur Amiral.

\- Nous, les Caméléons sommes connectés entre nous, même si nous ne sommes pas physiquement en présence. C'est impératif puisque nous ne sommes pas nombreux. Pour cela il faut comprendre notre mode de reproduction, puisqu'il n'y a pas de femelles… Le premier d'entre-nous a été créé par les Lophelles, des créatures de cristal. A l'âge de la puberté, nous sommes clonés, pour donner un seul autre individu. Et ce schéma se reproduit tous les seize ans. Ce qui fait que sur une vie nous pouvons donner naissance à cinq générations. Me concernant, vu que j'ai été confié dès l'enfance à une famille d'accueil de Déa, je n'ai pu suivre ce processus. Donc hormis mon géniteur et ceux qui ont suivi, à moins que je n'aie été le dernier, je suis un exemplaire unique.

Skemdel fronça les sourcils.

\- Ces Lophelles, tu ne cites pas leur nom à la légère, intervint-il. Elles seraient les commanditaires de l'enlèvement de notre Amiral ?

Kropion inclina positivement la tête.

\- J'ai reçu leur appel : les cristaux ne diffusent plus assez d'énergie pour le clonage. Il leur faut une source d'énergie presque infinie, l'énergie d'une Instance Surnaturelle, par exemple.

Oshryn et Skemdel tressaillirent.

\- Ces Lophelles ont donc envoyé un commando des tiens nous neutraliser et s'emparer d'Alie ?

Le second du Destroyer eut un regard vers l'écran où tournait en boucle l'enregistrement de l'enlèvement. Une fois ceux de la Passerelle inanimés, les Caméléons avaient baissé leur camouflage, avaient relevé Alérian et l'avaient traîné hors de la salle avant que tout leur groupe ne disparaisse avant d'atteindre les ascenseurs.

\- Elles vont lui pomper ses forces ? reprit Skemdel alors que son mari demeurait silencieux.

\- Oui. Je ne pouvais ni participer à ce kidnapping, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus trahir les miens ! Voilà pourquoi je me suis embarqué de façon invisible. Seul le chef cuisinier Mécanoïde était au courant pour me ravitailler ! Mais maintenant, je peux reprendre mon poste et aider à récupérer Alérian !

\- Pourquoi, tu es prêt à présent à agir contre ton peuple ? grinça Oshryn, nullement convaincu.

\- Les miens n'auraient jamais dû agir par la force. Alérian a prouvé à suffisance qu'il était prêt à aider, dans la mesure de ses moyens, si on le lui demandait ! Et si nos cristaux doivent s'éteindre, nous disparaîtrons à moyen terme puisque les Lophelles ne pourront plus nous cloner ! Alérian est mon petit frère de cœur, il est plus important que des congénères que je n'ai jamais rencontrés !

\- Que peux-tu faire ? interrogea Skemdel.

\- Je sais où se trouve le Sanctuaire des Lophelles.

Oshryn serra les poings.

\- Il y a intérêt à ce que nous arrivions à temps avant qu'elles ne vident Alie de toute son énergie ! rugit-il. Warius Zéro ne le tolérerait pas, et moi c'est à toi, Kropion, que je ne le pardonnerais pas !

* * *

Le Caméléon du _Firestarter_ ayant transmis les coordonnées de son monde d'origine à Demrod l'Ordinateur Central, le Destroyer avait poussé ses réacteurs au maximum de leur puissance.

\- En revanche, aucun de nous ne dispose de talents particuliers, remarqua l'Officier Scientifique. Même si Kropion parvenait à destination, seul il ne pourra pas grand-chose pour délivrer Alérian !

\- On ne va pas envisager les aspects fâcheux de cette opération, grogna Oshryn depuis le grand fauteuil noir de commandement. Et puis, j'espère…

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Nous n'avons pas de liens directs, mais j'espère que les Dragons pourraient répondre à notre appel. D'ailleurs, peut-être savent-ils déjà qu'Alie est dans le pétrin. J'ai la conviction que tous nos liens d'amitié sont connectés, comme l'esprit des Caméléons.

\- Pourvu que tu ne te trompes pas, car nous n'avons aucune arme naturelle qui soit efficace contre ces créatures de cristal qui ont modelé le premier des Caméléons, fit Skemdel, sombre. Le passé l'a prouvé à moult reprises. Même Alie avec la puissance phénoménale en lui a souvent eu le plus grand mal à s'en sortir !

\- Pourtant ces Lophelles ne doivent pas être si redoutables ? envisage son époux. Elles ont agi de façon presque traditionnelles pour s'assurer de la personne d'Alérian. D'ordinaire on ne peut rien contre la téléportation, tandis que là, Kropion a confirmé la présence d'une navette sous camouflage elle aussi ! On a certainement une chance à saisir, et surtout à jouer !

\- Puisses-tu être dans le vrai.

\- Mais en tout état de cause, on aurait bien besoin d'un coup de patte !

\- On m'a demandé ? piailla Denver, le Roi Dragon de Poche.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Alérian avait l'impression de bouillir de l'intérieur. Tout son corps était en feu, la sensation que ses organes allaient se liquéfier étaient écœurante et bien évidemment pas une seule goutte d'eau pour se rafraîchir. De toute façon, il était incapable de produire le moindre son ou encore de soulever ses paupières, piégé dans ce qui lui paraissait être une épaisse et étouffante gélatine où il avait le plus grand mal à respirer.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait de mal pour qu'on m'inflige ce supplice ? Et pour commencer, que me veut-on ? Je n'ai bien évidemment jamais eu affaire à des créatures de cristal – j'ai vu d'autres choses en cristal, mais ça ne m'aide pas en ces circonstances ! ».

Le jeune homme tenta de bouger mais il n'avait aucune liberté de mouvement et le métal de ses chaînes lui brûlait les poignets et les chevilles.

« Comment ces agresseurs, qui ne pouvait être cette créature de cristal, sont-ils parvenus jusqu'à la Passerelle ? Il n'y avait que le vide quand les portes se sont ouvertes ! Je crains que seul Kropion aurait pu apporter une réponse à cette question. Sauf si ledit commando portait simplement un bouclier occulteur individuel ! Et dire que je redoutais les Abysses. Je me suis encore fourré le doigt dans l'œil et je me suis fait surprendre ! ».

Alérian haleta, à la recherche d'air, le temps comme suspendu, rendant son martyr interminable.

* * *

Oshryn s'agenouilla devant le Dragon de Poche.

\- Je ne t'espérais pas. Pas si vite ! Je suis un simple être Humain !

\- Il me semblait pourtant avoir entendu quelqu'un récemment parler des liens de l'amitié ? remarqua Denver. Alérian partage ses cœurs avec nous. Et tu es dans son cœur, renseigna le petit Dragon vert. Sans offense pour vous, Skemdel, ajouta-t-il.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

\- Alie a des ennuis, reprit Denver.

\- Oui, comme d'hab., fit Oshryn avec un brin de légèreté, avant de redevenir sérieux. Nous ne savons rien, ou plutôt le peu vient de Kropion.

\- Et nous ne pouvons pas lui faire entière confiance, ajouta Skemdel avec un regard qui ne s'excusait pas un instant à l'adresse du Caméléon. Ça fait plaisir de te voir, Denver !

\- Kropion vous a indiqué les bonnes coordonnées du Sanctuaire des Lophelles, glissa Denver en agitant doucement sa queue. Nous y serons bientôt.

\- Pas de téléportation ? se plaignit le blond second du _Firestarter_.

\- Pas avant le dernier moment car les Lophelles ont une vingtaine de Caméléons avec eux et même vos commandos surentraînés ne les surprendront pas.

\- Mais Alérian n'a sans doute pas beaucoup de temps devant lui ! protesta Oshryn. Il faut y aller au plus vite !

\- Vous m'avez appelé, je mène la barque, siffla Denver. Alérian a toujours su se défendre !

\- Si c'était le cas, il serait revenu depuis un moment, soupira Oshryn, sombre, rongé d'inquiétude.

* * *

Comme il l'avait promis, Denver avait emmené avec lui Oshryn, Skemdel et Kropion jusqu'au cœur du Sanctuaire des Lophelles.

Un cœur qui ressemblait à une sorte de promontoire, entouré de grands cristaux dont les pointes biseautées se dirigeaient vers une sorte d'autel qui n'était qu'un socle de pierre noire réduit à sa plus simple expression. Et ces pointes braquées sur l'autel produisaient chacune un rai lumineux.

\- Nous avions raison, Kropion ne se trompait pas, siffla Oshryn entre ses dents : ils pompent l'énergie d'Alérian !

\- Oui, ça a commencé.

\- Nous aurions dû arriver plus tôt, grinça Skemdel. Vous avez trop tardé, Denver !

\- Je n'avais pas le choix. Avant que les Lhorelles ne débutent, elles auraient été bien trop à l'affût de notre arrivée justement et même mes ondes de protection n'auraient pas été suffisantes pour vous dissimuler à elles et à l'instinct des Caméléons. Nous sommes invisibles, mais ça ne durera car le Sanctuaire perçoit une menace et m'attaque !

Oshryn pointa du doigt l'autel noir.

\- C'est Alie qui est allongé là ! Tu avais tort, Denver, il n'a aucune réaction, il n'est absolument pas en mesure de s'opposer à ce qu'on lui fait !

\- On dirait qu'après toutes ces années, tu ne connais pas encore bien ton ami, remarque le Dragon de Poche à l'adresse du jeune homme blond.

\- Ses talents particuliers m'échappent toujours, avoua Oshryn.

Denver baissa légèrement la tête, déterminé, la queue droite en un parfait balancier, ses ailes s'agitant doucement.

\- Même dans les vapes, il ne se laisse pas faire, rectifia encore Denver. Les cristaux tentent de le vider de son énergie. Et je peux vous assurer qu'Alie résiste ! Mais, en effet, il ne tiendra plus très longtemps…


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Denver leva le museau vers Kropion.

\- Monte sur mon dos. On va dégommer le plus gros des cristaux, ça va libérer Alérian de l'état de paralysie dans lequel ils l'ont plongé. Tu es un Caméléon, tu es le seul à pouvoir mettre ton monde en péril. Tu acceptes ?

\- Il y a longtemps que j'ai choisi mon camp, d'où le fait que je n'aie pas répondu à l'appel pour s'emparer d'Alie. Allons-y, Denver, répondit le colosse tatoué. Mais tu ne supporteras jamais mon poids !

\- Si, ne te fie pas aux apparences, rit le Dragon de Poche en grandissant jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un cheval de trait de taille respectable.

Kropion l'enfourcha, faisant se déplier le javelot qu'il avait emporté avec lui.

Skemdel se tourna vers son mari.

\- Et nous ?

\- Denver l'a dit : en voulant dépouiller Alie de son énergie, les Lophelles et les Caméléons ont relâché leur attention. Et l'attaque de Kropion va continuer de les distraire. Nous, on va se rapprocher de l'autel et faire sauter les chaînes d'Alérian !

Un moment de flottement avait suivi l'apparition du Dragon, même de taille raisonnable – Denver demeurait un Dragon – mais les Caméléons s'étaient repris et de leurs propres javelots ils avaient projeté des traits d'énergie destructrice.

Agile, rapide, Denver était passé entre tous les tirs, amenant Kropion jusqu'au cristal le plus imposant, le surplombant en vol stationnaire.

Kropion avait alors soigneusement visé et lancé son javelot qui se planta juste dans la pointe du cristal.

Aussitôt, les Lophelles et les Caméléons s'épanchèrent en lamentations alors que tout le Sanctuaire s'était obscurci.

Au sol, Oshryn et Skemdel avaient suivi leur plan et s'étaient précipités vers l'autel, sortant leurs armes pour briser les chaînes emprisonnant leur ami.

\- Toi qui adores secouer les gens, réveille-le ! intima Oshryn.

Mais redressant légèrement Alérian, ce fut une bonne paire de gifles que Skemdel lui décocha.

* * *

Après la chaleur intense, c'était une sensation glacée qui avait envahi Alérian, le poussant cependant à reprendre contact avec la réalité, entrouvrant légèrement les paupières.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Que fichez-vous là ? Où est-on, en fait ?

\- Un peu long à expliquer. Tu peux te lever ? s'inquiéta davantage le blond second du _Firestarter_.

\- Je me sens bizarre, souffla Alérian, presque grelottant, l'épiderme couvert d'une sueur froide. J'ai eu l'impression qu'on essayait de pénétrer mes pensées et même tout mon corps. Si vous ne m'aviez pas réveillé, je crois que je n'aurais pas pu tenir encore plus longtemps…

\- On réfléchira à tout cela une fois que nous serons revenus en sécurité, le coupa Oshryn. Je n'aime pas cet endroit, nous y sommes trop exposés et sans assistance !

\- Mais on est où ? glapit Alérian.

\- Plus tard ! répéta Oshryn.

Bousculé, Alérian s'assit complètement sur l'autel, pivota jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent le sol et se redressa. Et sans Oshryn qui se tenait derrière lui, il aurait pris un rude contact avec le sol, ses jambes s'étant dérobées.

\- On peut patienter quelques instants ? pria le jeune homme à la chevelure d'acajou.

\- Non, aucune chance ! jeta Kropion en sautant du dos de Denver qui s'était posé. Les Lophelles et mes congénères vont vite se reprendre !

\- Je vous ramène tous à bord du _Firestarter_! ajouta Denver.

\- Je vous avais prévenu ! gronda Kropion alors que deux des siens étaient apparus à quelques mètres du petit groupe de ceux du _Firestarter_.

L'un d'eux avait saisi son javelot et l'avait projeté droit devant lui.

Devenant transparent, Kropion évita le tir, sans bouger d'un muscle, le javelot le traversant sans lui faire de mal !

\- Téléporte-nous, Denver ! intima-t-il.

Mais un cri de détresse le ramena à la crue réalité. Si le javelot était passé sans mal, il avait poursuivi sa course folle, et avait fini en se plantant dans le ventre de Skemdel !

Oshryn s'était agenouillé auprès de son mari.

\- Tiens bon, Skemdel !

Mais en Militaire et guerrier expérimenté, le blond second du _Firestarter_ avait su du premier coup d'œil que la blessure était plus que grave, mortelle.

A demi allongé au sol, sans forces, Alérian ne pouvait que contempler le désolant spectacle.

Kropion soupira.

\- Je ne peux pas vous porter tous les trois, se plaignit-il vu qu'Oshryn était quasi hagard, ne pouvant prendre aucune initiative.

Denver s'était rapproché d'Alérian, se couchant entièrement sur le flanc, et par réflexe le jeune homme se raccrocha à lui pour l'enfourcher avant que le Dragon ne se redresse.

\- Kropion, tiens-toi auprès d'Oshryn et de Skemdel. Je vous ramène au _Firestarter_.

Denver disparut avec les quatre compagnons.


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

Doc Machinar avait pris en charge Skemdel, allant au plus vite avec lui en Chirurgie, laissant Oshryn et Kropion, désolés, abattus.

\- Je ne pourrai pas vivre sans lui… gémit Oshryn. Il est toute ma vie. Nous ne faisons qu'un !

\- Je sais, assura Kropion. Une vie à deux, c'est ce que nous les Caméléons ne connaîtrons jamais.

\- Je sais, moi aussi, glissa une voix familière, bien que basse et fatiguée.

\- Tu es là, Alie, tu as passé les tests médicaux ?

\- On m'a bourré de poches de compléments minéraux pour rétablir l'équilibre dans mon organisme, ajouta le jeune homme à la crinière d'acajou. Je tiens debout et j'ai l'esprit à peu près clair. Je suis là.

\- Skemdel et moi avons rempli notre devoir, soupira Oshryn. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à un tel prix à payer… Et j'ai vu ce qui t'est arrivé, Alie, quand tu as perdu Danéïre et que tu es tombé au plus bas des bas-fonds d'Heiligenstadt ! Je te comprends en ces heures… Ça fait tellement mal !

Oshryn se laissa aller dans le profond fauteuil qui meublait une partie du salon d'attente annexé au bloc opératoire où se trouvait Skemdel.

\- Alie, Kropion, nous le savons tous les trois : la blessure de mon mari…

La voix d'Oshryn se brisa.

\- Notre avenir, nous envisagions tant de choses. Nous voulions quitter la Flotte de la République Indépendante et donc de l'Alliance Galactique… Nous souhaitions vivre en paix, seuls, loin de tout. Et je suis en train de le perdre ! C'est insupportable !

N'osant un geste trop intime, Alérian posa une main d'amitié, qu'il espérait apaisante, sur l'épaule de son blond ami.

\- Machinar, il va le s…

\- Non ! hurla Oshryn, décomposé, hors de contrôle. Machinar ne peut rien ! Et c'est de ta faute !

Mû par une réaction irrépréhensible, Oshryn décocha une droite de première à son Amiral.

* * *

Assigné à son appartement, Oshryn jeta un regard noir à Kropion qui semblait le garder.

\- Je ne regrette pas mon geste. Je le regrette envers mon ami. J'avais pris la responsabilité du sauvetage, sans appui. J'ai réagi de façon épidermique. Je serai quand même tenu au courant de l'évolution de l'état de mon époux ?

\- Alérian ne vous en priverait jamais, Lieutenant Ludjinchraft !

\- Merci. Mais je l'ai frappé, et il ne le méritait pas… pas entièrement.

\- Comment cela ? glissa Kropion.

\- Je pense l'avoir prouvé à suffisance : je suis prêt à tous les sacrifices pour Alie… mais pas Skemdel ! Et s'il avait une chance d'amadouer Alie, je l'ai perdue. Il me faut commencer à faire mon deuil. Et si la cour martiale m'attend, si je suis chassé, je partirai finalement pour cette retraite très très anticipée.

\- Et Alérian ne laisse jamais tomber ses amis ! rappela Kropion. J'aurais été le premier qu'il aurait eu le droit d'atomiser, il ne l'a pas fait. Il ne vous fera rien, Oshryn !

\- Si seulement je pouvais vous croire.

Oshryn se racla la gorge.

\- Alie a condamné ton peuple, Kropion, comment peux-tu continuer à vivre, à espérer je-ne-sais-quoi, à espérer le pardon d'Alérian pour son enlèvement et son supplice ?

\- Je suis prêt à toutes les sanctions, même à quitter mes frères, puisque Warius a formé Alérian !

Mais oubliant tout ce que le Caméléon avait pu dire, Oshryn se replia de façon bien compréhensible sur sa propre douleur, celle qui lui déchirait le cœur.

\- Je ne peux pas perdre Skemdel… Je ne lui survivrai pas…

* * *

Alérian se leva quand Doc Machinar sortit du bloc opératoire.

\- Non…

\- Alie, Amiral, je suis ton Médecin Chef, je ne peux pas faire de miracles. Et l'état de ton Officier Scientifique…

\- Skemdel est bien plus qu'un titre ! Il est le mari d'un de mes amis les plus chers !

\- Comme si je l'ignorais. Mais là, c'est moi qui suis impuissant.

\- Skemdel ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore prononcé son décès. Les machines… On attend Oshryn, son mari…

\- En ce cas, il reste quelques instants.

Alérian s'agenouilla auprès de Denver.

\- Mon ami Dragon, un souhait, puis-je en avoir un ? Je t'en supplie ! ?

Denver grommela, frottant son museau contre la joue balafrée de son ami Humain.


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

Denver donna un petit coup de tête dans la poitrine de son ami à la crinière d'acajou.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'agenouiller devant moi, tu es mon ami ! Nous sommes égaux. Tu m'es même supérieur en tant qu'Instance Surnaturelle ! Relève-toi, je te prie, tu me gênes.

\- C'est peut-être parce que on m'a bombardé d'un titre que je n'ai pas encore mérité de porter que je me dois de m'incliner devant toi, Denver ! protesta Alérian, le visage bouleversé par les émotions. Ecoute ma prière, Denver !

\- Non…

\- Denver ! se récria le jeune homme.

\- Non, inutile que tu l'énonces. J'ai déjà sondé ton cœur et je sais que tu souhaites me demander !

\- Et alors ? souffla Alérian qui n'avait plus de voix et se sentait la gorge sèche, incapable d'un mot de plus.

\- Oshryn et Skemdel ont affronté le surnaturel pour toi, avec leurs moyens entièrement naturels. Et Kropion s'est dressé face aux siens. Tes amis ont tout risqué pour te sauver. Je suis ton ami, je peux enfin aider à mon tour !

\- Je suis pourtant certain que tu as agi au Sanctuaire des Lophelles, rectifia Alérian. Mes amis me raconteront ce qui s'est passé quand j'étais évanoui depuis mon enlèvement, durant toute l'action, les obligeant aux pires extrémités naturelles pour me sauver. Tous mes amis, j'espère ! ? Denver ?

Le Roi des Dragons eut un petit gloussement qui roula dans sa gorge.

* * *

A l'appel de Doc Machinar, Oshryn s'était précipité au cabinet du Médecin-Chef du _Firestarter_.

\- Skemdel, mon mari ? jeta le second du Destroyer.

\- Comme j'ai dit à l'Amiral Rheindenbach …

\- Oui, il est demeuré là, alors que j'étais mis aux arrêts, grogna Oshryn.

\- … les machines gardent le corps de Skemdel en activité. Je voulais que tu puisses lui faire tes adieux, lieutenant Ludjinchraft. Après, je…

\- Comme si j'arriverai jamais à faire le deuil de l'amour de ma vie ! gémit encore Oshryn, plus dévasté que jamais. Je peux voir mon époux ?

\- Bien sûr !

Entrant dans la chambre isolée, strictement privée, Oshryn et Machinar se figèrent sur le seuil.

Ses pattes avant posées sur le lit, Alérian soutenant le train arrière du Dragon de Poche, ce dernier avant avancé le cou à son maximum et, la tête au-dessus de l'abdomen déchiré, Denver laissait tomber des larmes sur les plaies irréparables.

Bien que faible, Skemdel serra la main de son mari.

\- Je ne pensais pas rouvrir les yeux sur toi.

\- Et moi je ne pensais pas pouvoir encore te parler, avoua Oshryn. Tu es vivant!

\- Ce javelot, je l'ai senti pénétrer au plus profond de moi, souffla Skemdel. Je ne suis moi non plus pas tombé de la dernière pluie : j'ai bien senti que ma blessure ne me laissait aucune chance ! Mais tu étais là, tu me tenais dans tes bras ! C'est toujours ainsi que je ne pouvais que rêver de mourir !

\- Et moi je n'étais pas prêt à te perdre, mon amour ! jeta passionnément Oshryn en embrassant son époux. Je ne le serai jamais ! Tu es en vie et je refuse que tu la risques à nouveau ! Tu es Officier Scientifique, tu demeureras sur cette Passerelle à l'avenir !

\- Vu ce que les copains de Kropion ont fait en y parvenant pour nous mettre tous au sol… remarqua Skemdel. Tu ne pourras pas me protéger, partout, tout le temps, mon cœur !

\- Crois bien que je vais faire le max ! rugit Oshryn.

\- Comme Alérian. Et tu sais que notre ami a toujours fait le max pour nous mettre en sûreté, mais il ne peut y parvenir. Et nous ne lui en ferons jamais le moindre grief ! Ne lui en veux pas, Oshryn !

\- Trop tard… Et je crois que je vais avoir droit à une retraite très très très anticipée !

\- Pardon ?

\- Repose-toi, pria Oshryn.

\- Amour ! jeta encore Skemdel avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Ses plaies guéries par les larmes de Denver mais tout le choc encore à encaisser par son organisme.

De fait, le second du _Firestarter_ s'était présenté à l'appartement de son Amiral.

\- Skemdel est vivant. J'ai vu que Denver l'a sauvé ! Les Dragons sont miraculeux ! Merci de l'en avoir prié, Alie. Mon mari est sauf. Et tout comme toi je sais qu'on ne peut vivre sans la moitié de notre cœur. Merci, Alie !

Les prunelles émeraude d'Alérian flamboyèrent.

\- Non, ne me remercie pas, Oshryn : j'ai un rapport à faire à Warius, et un cocard que tu m'as fait à la mâchoire à expliquer ! Et Warius est un vieux renard, il ne se fera pas avoir pas un argument du genre « chute dans la salle de bain ».

\- Je suis prêt à assumer mon égarement de t'avoir molesté.

\- Quoi, juste « molesté », j'en ai vu trente-six chandelles ! Maintenant, laisse-moi quelques minutes. J'ai à me rendre sur la Passerelle pour ledit rapport !

\- Je t'y attendrai. Et je subirai ma sentence. A tes ordres, Alérian Rheindenbach !

Le cœur lourd et léger à la fois, Oshryn se retira.


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

Warius serra les poings.

\- Je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal quand tes lieutenants m'empêchaient d'avoir directement contact avec toi ! Et si je ne vous connaissais pas tous, je dirais que vous avez sérieusement fumé la moquette !

\- Il n'y a pas de moquette à bord… Le règlement l'interdit pour raison d'hygiène…

\- Un peu d'humour, Alie, de nous deux, c'est moi le coincé, je te le rappelle !

Warius fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment les détecteurs de sécurité n'ont pas, au moins localisé la navette des Caméléons ? Si une porte s'était ouverte pour leur laisser le passage, l'alerte aurait dû être donnée !

\- Comme si le commando de Caméléon pouvait se permettre d'être arrêté avant d'être parvenu à la Passerelle ! remarqua Alérian. Après enquête, leur navette est demeurée dans l'espace, s'est collée telle une ventouse à un sas de ventilation uniquement utilisé dans une atmosphère respirable et donc sans alarme. Voilà comment ils ont fait, Amiral Zéro : pas d'invasion Militaire, et pas d'abordage à la Pirate, juste une progression invisible.

Warius inclina positivement la tête.

\- Je comprends mieux à présent. Cela m'étonnait en effet qu'à votre niveau de vétérans de la mer d'étoiles vous ayez pu vous faire surprendre à ce point.

Warius se pinça la lèvre supérieure du bout des dents.

\- Sans doute pas les Lophelles de cristal, mais ces Caméléons, ils t'ont battu ? Cette ecchymose qui te mange la moitié de la mâchoire ?

A quelques pas, Oshryn tressaillit mais demeura au repos, jambes légèrement écartées, mains croisées dans le dos, Kropion à le surveiller vu que le second blond était toujours sous le coup de son assignation à son appartement.

\- J'ai glissé dans la salle de bain.

\- De quoi ? ! s'étrangla Warius.

\- J'ai glissé, insista Alérian.

La communication terminée, Oshryn s'était précipité sur son amiral à la crinière d'acajou, lui serrant les mains.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dénoncé ! Merci ! Mais pourquoi ? Je t'ai frappé !

\- Et tu étais dans une détresse absolue. Comme tu l'as rappelé, je suis passé par là. Dans cette situation, on est perdu, hors de tout contrôle. Je ne peux t'en vouloir. Mais…

\- Oui, Alie ?

\- Mais ne recommence jamais. Une fois, mais pas deux !

\- J'ai mon époux, je suis comblé. Je te seconderai aux Abysses que nous allons par ailleurs bientôt atteindre.

\- En ce cas, concentrons-nous. Et que Skemdel, que Denver a guéri, soit à son poste au plus vite !

\- Tu pourras y compter, Amiral Rheindenbach !

Les deux amis se sourirent, aussi rassurés l'un que l'autre quant à la clôture de l'incident.

* * *

Après la sonnerie de son réveil, qui lui débitait comme à l'habitude le résumé des éventuels événements de la nuit chronologique, Alérian avait paressé un peu sous sa couette, puis était passé dans la salle de bain pour une toilette soigneuse.

Et après avoir revêtu son uniforme couleur de corail, aux épaulettes dorées frappées des cinq étoiles, le jeune homme s'était fait conduit à la Passerelle.

Les Techniciens et les Lieutenants, tous présents, s'étaient levés en un bel ensemble, pour le saluer impeccablement.

Alérian leur rendit leur salut avant d'aller prendre place dans son grand fauteuil noir sur la plateforme surélevée de son poste.

\- Soyons prêts, déclara simplement le jeune homme.

Demrod, l'Ordinateur Central du Destroyer de la Flotte de la République Indépendante émit un bip avant de prendre la parole.

\- Notre vol vient de nous faire atteindre la Zone Galactique des Abysses. Treize trous noirs constellent cette Zone, tous plus attractifs et donc destructifs les uns des autres. Ma programmation a été revue de la façon la plus précise possible, je vous mènerai vers les objectifs que vous me désignerez.

\- C'est bien noté, merci, Demrod, fit Alérian dont les cœurs battaient la chamade.

Denver vint se frotter contre les genoux de son ami à la crinière d'acajou.

\- Une nouvelle étape primordiale de ta vie t'attend à ces coordonnées. Il va te falloir tout donner, pour tout gagner, ou tout perdre. Je suis là, mon ami, mais je ne promets pas de pouvoir t'aider à chaque fois !

\- Si je dois prouver ce que je vaux, autant que je m'y colle moi-même, non, Dragon de Poche ?

Denver roucoula avant d'aller se coucher derrière le grand fauteuil noir.

Alérian serra ses accoudoirs.

\- Nous voilà dans la Zone des Abysses. Beaucoup de choses vont effectivement se jouer ici. Soyons tous sur nos gardes !

Alérian pinça les lèvres avant de jeter la formule familière.

\- _Firestarter_ , en avant !

FIN


End file.
